The Terapin Federation
Basic Info The Terapin Federation is an alliance led by Bird of Nightmares TheNG, Lord Proprietor of Acadia. TheNG was awarded as Funniest Player of 2018, Worst Alliance Leader of 2018 (also in 2016 and 2017.) and Largest E-Peen of 2018 (As well as 2017 when he was awarded Best In Character Poser in 2017). History In 1240 EC (Establishment of Civilization, the timescale begining with the first human settlement and development), the migratory people known as the Terapins first settled a city on the continent of Sibuya, which eventually became known as Karanise. From the humble beginnings, the Terapins began a campaign of expansion in surrounding lands, and over the succeeding centuries developed into a massive, powerful empire. Building and conquering all over the continent, The Terapin Empire was the flower of civilization for many centuries. However, a series of military disasters in the Teller Wars severely weakened the Empire, and it began a slow decline, weakened by disease, misrule, warfare and strife. Rebellions arose with alarming frequency, whole regions gained independence, and new powers rose around the Empire, witness to its ever-quickening decay. By 3120 EC the Terapin Empire existed in name only, a destitute and desperate nation with only its 6 embattled and declining “core” provinces remaining under any sense of control. At that time, the Sikarii Dominion ruled more than a third of Sibuya, having absorbed a number of former Terapin territories, and finally turned their sights on the struggling remnants of the Terapin Empire in 3124 EC. A quick war saw the conquest of the remaining provinces and the death of the Empire’s last ruler, finally ending its nearly 2,000-year existence. After several rebellions, the Dominion imposed a harsh regime on the conquered Terapin provinces, with order maintained through harsh military rule. Of particular note was the extensive use of the Territorial Guards system, which used indoctrinated military formations of conquered peoples as occupation forces overseen by Sikarii. Pioneered elsewhere in the Dominion, the system was applied to the Terapins with great success. While Dominion rule was harsh, the Terapin provinces were also extensively re-developed under their control, becoming one of the Dominion's most valuable and economically productive regions, and returning them to a splendor not seen for centuries. Over the years, many Terapins became grudgingly accustomed to their position, seeing little potential for change, but the outlying provinces remained perennially restful, positioned as they were on the far edge of Dominion expansion. This culminated in 3230 EC, when a coalition of Sibuyan nations declared war on the Sikarii Dominion, and plunged the continent into a massive war. Although on the outskirts of the Dominion, the Terapin provinces weren’t immediately faced with invasion, but their economies were converted for war and many Terapins were drafted for work or military service. Shortly after the war began, a rebellion broke out in the outlying coastal regions of Karanise province, led by TheNG, a Terapin nationalist and former Dominion government official. To help regain order, the coastal regions of Karanise were split off into the Utopia province, centered on the port city of Utopia. A new Territorial Guards unit, the 1st Utopia Territorial Division, was formed to help defeat the rebels alongside Sikarii forces. Ubeknowsnt to the Sikarri, the 1st Utopia contained many rebel sympathizers and nationalistic Terapins, and the division voted to revolt and secure their independence. In a carefully planned offensive, the 1st Utopia Territorials quickly seized control of the province, particularly Utopia’s naval facilities, and declared the existence of the Utopian People's Republic. Stretched thin, Dominion forces weren’t able to respond in large number or organized faction, allowing the Utopian rebels to consolidate and sieze new territory, as well as link up with TheNG’s rapidly-growing rebel forces. After this, the united forces declared the existence of a new Terapin State, and moved quickly to secure the rest of the occupied Terapin provinces, assisted by arms and training from wartime enemies of the Sikarii Dominion eager to weaken their foe. After three and a half years of vicious fighting, the Terapin rebels had seized the entirety of the 6 Terapin provinces aside from a few loyalist bastions, and TheNG was proclaimed as the leader of a united Terapin Federation. As the Federation was formed, Sibuya was still deeply embroiled in war and the Sikarii Dominion was crumbling, losing on all fronts to its coalition of enemies. As armies closed in on its capital, the leaders of the Dominion, in a final act of vengeance, deployed their secret weapon – a small arsenal of hastily developed nuclear weapons. Launching these at cities across Sibuya, they visited extreme destruction across the continent, eradicating out 90% of its population and destroying most of its infrastructure. The warring nations of Sibuya were irrevocably destroyed, with only small pockets of civilization surviving the nuclear firestorm. Several Terapin provinces were miraculously spared massive destruction, however, and survived mostly intact, leaving the battered Terapin Federation alone on Sibuya. Left to their own devices on the irradiated continent, the Federation consolidated and rebuilt as best they could, surviving in the harsh conditions. In the year 3269 they began expansion once again, restoring the devastated land of Sibuya, and reuniting what was left of its people, once again seizing their destiny as a world power. Related Links: * Acadia * Pigeonism * Acadia Constitution Category:Nations in Africa Category:Nations Category:Leaders